bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient History
Ancient History is the ninth episode of Season 5 of BoJack Horseman. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis A visiting Hollyhock dumps BoJack's painkillers, sending him on a desperate search for more. Todd tries to solve Emily's dating dilemma. Plot It's the last day of filming for Philbert. Gina tells BoJack Horseman that she wants to end their relationship after they've wrapped. BoJack picks up Hollyhock from the airport. Todd gets a visit from Emily who tells him that she broke up with her firemen boyfriend, Doug. She also shows him that she created an app for him to find other asexuals to date. Mr. Peanutbutter visits Princess Carolyn and tells her that he wants to auction a greeting card for a movie. Princess Carolyn says that she'll look into getting the film rights but realizes that she's going to have to talk to Ralph Stilton. BoJack and Hollyhock arrive at BoJack's house. Hollyhock freaks out because of what happened with BoJack's mom but BoJack promises not to drug her with secret pills. Princess Carolyn goes to dinner with Ralph. They both are single. She shows him the birthday card that she wants to option. She gets a call from Tracy who asks her if she can get to the hospital in a half hour because a lady doesn't want her baby and she can have it. Princess Carolyn freaks out and Ralph offers to drive her. Hollyhock and BoJack finish eating pizza. She asks for his car keys so she can go drive and get ice cream. They struggle but Hollyhock pulls out his meds instead. She freaks out and throws them down the garbage disposal. She feels bad after she learns that the pills were actually for BoJack's back. Todd visits Diane and asks for her help brainstorming something nice to do for Emily. He suddenly gets an idea and runs out. Hollyhock apologizes for what she did but BoJack tells her to not worry about it. Hollyhock asks if he can get more but BoJack says that he can't just call up the pharmacy and tell them what happened. Hollyhock says that he must know someone he can get the painkillers from. BoJack says that he does. Ralph drives Princess Carolyn to the hospital. He can't believe she's adopting and that she decided to do this after they broke up. He apologizes for saying anything and tells her that she's going to be a great mom. She tells him that he's going to be a great dad. Hollyhock and BoJack go to see Dr. Who. Dr. Who tells BoJack that he's clean now. BoJack asks him for some pills but the Dr. says no despite BoJack's story about his back. Emily is at Todd's apartment. Todd has put lots of romantic candles everywhere. He reveals that he's made her a sex robot. Emily asks why he did this and he says to show that he cares about her needs. Emily tells him that he doesn't know what sex is. The robot accidentally sets the floor on fire. Hollyhock apologizes again but BoJack says that them spending time together is all that matters. Hollyhock asks where they are going and he says to Gina's because he might've left some pills there. They arrive at Gina's house but BoJack doesn't have a key. Hollyhock says that she's going to go look and see if she can climb through a window. Gina returns home and asks BoJack what he's doing here. She opens the door and almost discovers Hollyhock. BoJack distracts Gina while Hollyhock searches. Gina thinks that he wants to get back together but BoJack leaves quickly. He picks up Hollyhock down the road and they drive off. Hollyhock gives him the pills she found but they are the wrong ones. BoJack says he has another idea. Princess Carolyn is at St. Bernard Medical Center with Ralph. They talk about their breakup and how Princess Carolyn wanted Ralph to call her. Tracy comes and takes her to see her new baby. BoJack takes Hollyhock to a shady place under a bridge. Hollyhock tells him she only has two hours left before she has to go back to the airport. BoJack says that it's her fault they're here in the first place. A van drives up and BoJack tries to buy drugs but the drug dealer thinks he's a cop. A real cop comes and tries to buy drugs and the drug dealer is convinced that he's not a cop. Hollyhock and BoJack try to convince him otherwise. The drug dealer makes the buy and cops swarm the location. BoJack and Hollyhock make a run for it. Emily thanks Doug for having come and put the fire out. Todd apologizes and tells her that the only reason he created the robot was so that she'd have more time to spend with him. Todd asks if they can date now. Emily says that that could be cool but then would she have sex with the robot. She also tells him that some asexuals do have sex but Todd doesn't agree to it. She asks if he has any other ideas. He tries to come up with a new robot idea. Princess Carolyn cradles the baby. The birth mom is so happy that her son is going to a good family, thinking that Ralph and Princess Carolyn are together. Ralph says that they are and Princess Carolyn tells him not to lie. Ralph says that he's not lying and that he wants them to be a family. Princess Carolyn tells him that she wants to do this alone. This inspires the birth mom to try at being a mother so she asks for the baby back. Hollyhock and BoJack make it back to the car. Hollyhock asks if he really needs these pills. BoJack tells her that he's been in pain his whole life. Hollyhock says that he should probably take her to the airport and she agrees. Ralph asks Princess Carolyn if he should drive her home but she says no. Hollyhock arrives at the airport. BoJack apologizes and confesses that maybe it is possible that he doesn't need the pills. Hollyhock offers to take a semester off to be with him but BoJack says no for her to do the college thing. BoJack says that he'll be fine. Hollyhock makes him promise to not take drugs again unless they are from a real doctor. She tells him that she loves him but he doesn't respond. She gets out of the car and waves goodbye from the curb. While driving away, BoJack starts to feel iffy and drives his car into ongoing traffic. Intro Differences * In the morning BoJack is wearing his Philbert costume instead of his bathrobe.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5